


Pająk i mucha

by Elleen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Descent into Madness, Female Friendship, Gen, Mind Manipulation, POV Minor Character, Psychological Trauma, Purebloods, Slytherin, Teenage Tom Riddle
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleen/pseuds/Elleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tekst powstały na Gwiazdkową Wymianę Fikową 2.0 (Forum Mirriel) do życzenia miśqi:<br/>HP: Opowieść o tym, w jaki sposób młody Tom Riddle mógł zdobyć posłuch wśród Ślizgonów i przekonać czystokrwistą bandę arystokratów, by podporządkowali się właśnie jemu, uczniowi z wątpliwym pochodzeniem. Chcę: złego, aseksualnego i kanonicznego Toma, odpowiednio przebiegłego i bezwzględnego oraz Ślizgonów, którzy walczą, ale w końcu poddają się (mniej lub bardziej dobrowolnie) jego „czarowi”. Nie chcę: Ślizgonek ani jakichkolwiek innych postaci próbujących z Tomem romansować/usprawiedliwiać/łagodzić jego zachowanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pająk i mucha

Codziennie budzę się z lepkich snów do spowitej mgłą rzeczywistości. Drżącą ręką wymacuję pod poduszką różdżkę i dopiero wtedy otwieram oczy. Zawsze tam jest — patrzy na mnie obojętnie, niemal bez zainteresowania — choć gdy sięgam przed siebie, moje palce zanurzają się w wilgotnej pustce.

Dni dzielę na godziny, które wypełnia Tom, i te, w których wspomnienie jego spojrzenia blaknie. Z każdym miesiącem, tygodniem — tych drugich jest coraz mniej.

Wczoraj zabiłam psa. Bez różdżki — „pamiętaj, by nie zostawiać śladów”, powiedział Tom — własnoręcznie ukręciłam mu kark. Przez chwilę patrzyłam na leżące u moich stóp truchło z niedowierzaniem: _to głupie, nie mogłam zabić psa, kocham psy!_

— Imperius? — zapytałam Toma cicho. Stał w cieniu Pustej Chaty i obserwował mnie uważnie. Promienie wschodzącego słońca rozświetlały mu twarz — idealnie kształtną, idealnie jasną, _idealnie złą_. Powoli uniósł obie ręce i pokręcił głową.

— Twoja wolna wola — odparł.

A potem uśmiechnął się i odszedł.

„Nie jestem złym człowiekiem” — pomyślałam. — „Nigdy nie zabiłabym psa”. Spojrzałam w dół z nadzieją, ale nadal tam leżał — dowód na to, że najwyraźniej nie wiedziałam o sobie wszystkiego.

Pochyliłam się nad psem i zamknęłam mu oczy. Miał przepiękną sierść, czarną i błyszczącą. Łapy bezwładnie rozrzucone na trawie jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej próbowały mnie odepchnąć, jakby pies przeczuwał, co nastąpi. Na samo wspomnienie strasznie mnie zemdliło, więc się odsunęłam i zaczerpnęłam powietrza.

— Nie jestem złym człowiekiem — powiedziałam, tym razem na głos. Dudniło mi w głowie, słońce wspinało się coraz wyżej ponad korony drzew. — Nie jestem. _Nie jestem._

A świerki szumiały głosem Toma:

— Na pewno?

———

Gdy spotykam go po raz pierwszy, podobno ostentacyjnie przesuwam swoją torbę nieco w prawo, by nie mógł zająć wolnego miejsca pomiędzy mną a Apollinem Burke. „Podobno”, bo w ogóle tego nie pamiętam. Skupiam się tego wieczora na przydziale Geraldine Yaxley, mojej dalekiej kuzynki. Wszystkie rodziny czystej krwi są ze sobą spokrewnione, ale i pośród gałęzi drzew genealogicznych można znaleźć spróchniałe konary: Prewettowie, Fawleyowie, _Potterowie_. Geraldine nie ma z tym próchnem nic wspólnego — mimo swoich jedenastu lat jest piękna i dostojna jak gałąź, na której siedzi cała jej rodzina. Nieskażona kroplą mugolskiej krwi, bladolica, o bystrym spojrzeniu i ustach różowych jak piwonie. Podnosi na mnie wzrok i uśmiecha się delikatnie — ona także wie, z kim ma do czynienia.

Zajmujemy miejsca obok siebie w Wielkiej Sali, spędzamy razem czas w pokoju wspólnym, żałuję często, że nie jestem rok młodsza, bo mogłabym siedzieć z nią ramię w ramię w szkolnych ławkach i wspólnie szydzić z nerwowych tików profesora Binnsa. Śmiech Geraldine brzmi jak dziesiątki srebrzystych dzwoneczków, więc dwoję się i troję, by wymyślać zabawne historie, które doprowadzą moją kuzynkę do łez uciechy. Podobno podczas mojego drugiego spotkania z Tomem potrącam go z impetem — pochłonięta udawaniem przed Geraldine rozwścieczonego woźnego — tak że chłopiec spada z kilkunastu ostatnich schodów. „Podobno”, bo i tego nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć.

Pamiętam za to wyraźnie pierwszy raz, kiedy istotnie zwracam na niego uwagę. Jest chłodny październikowy poranek. Nasz pokój wspólny nie ma okien, ale powietrze, którym oddychamy, jest tego dnia wilgotniejsze niż zwykle — z pewnością pada. Geraldine siedzi na podłodze i pozwala mi szczotkować swoje złociste włosy; po drugiej stronie pokoju starszy z braci Nott podpuszcza jakiegoś pierwszorocznego, aby ten sklasyfikował magiczne rodziny od tych najbardziej prominentnych po szumowiny. Doskonale wie, że gdyby mu się udało, w Slytherinie zapanowałby chaos na długie tygodnie. Nawet my lubimy takie wyliczanki tylko do momentu, w którym ktoś spróbuje się postawić ponad nami.

— Lestrange… — zaczyna niepewnie chłopiec.

Alphinus Lestrange unosi rękę w geście zwycięstwa i szczerzy się bezczelnie do Notta. Geraldine podnosi na mnie zaskoczony wzrok — gdyby nie była tylko pierwszoklasistką, z pewnością powiedziałaby chłopcom, co myśli o wynoszeniu Lestrange'ów ponad Yaxleyów.

— Lestrange? — śmieje się Nott. Nie wygląda na zeźlonego. A może tylko udaje, bo Alphinus jest wielki, a jeśli wierzyć plotkom, dwa lata temu podpalił brodę samemu Albusowi Dumbledore'owi. — Ile zapłaciłeś młodemu, Alph? Psujesz zabawę! Wszyscy wiedzą, że zaczynamy od nazwiska pytającego, a kończymy na swoim, inaczej ryzykujemy gładkością twarzy i bladością lica. Jak się nazywasz, młody?

Chłopiec podnosi na niego wzrok: nieco wystraszony, ale z odrobiną buty. Odpowiada za niego Geraldine, zdeterminowana, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę przy okazji rozmowy o czystości krwi:

— Zwariowałeś, Nott? Przecież to Randolph Macnair, wiesz, syn _tego_ Macnaira.

Nott przez chwilę się nie odzywa — nie ulega wątpliwości, że nie miał pojęcia. W przeciwnym razie prędzej zjadłby własną dłoń, niż próbował dokuczać synowi prawdopodobnie najbardziej wpływowego polityka tego stulecia. Mówi się, że stary wyga był bliżej wejścia w porozumienie z Grindelwaldem niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie.

Cała ta niezręczna sytuacja może się dla Notta zakończyć niezbyt przyjemnie — już zaczynam czuć pod skórą swędzące zażenowanie czyjąś wpadką — ale wtedy jakiś chłopiec siedzący pod ścianą postanawia prychnąć ze zdegustowaniem. Jest wysoki jak na swój wiek, chudy i bardzo blady. Mogłabym przysiąc na wszystkie szmaragdy Slytherina, że widzę go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Nie tylko ja zresztą. Ani Nott, ani Lestrange w ogóle zdają się go nie słyszeć.

Nie chcę być gorsza, mniej odważna od Geraldine, więc tym razem to ja się odzywam:

— Przepraszam, mówiłeś coś? — zwracam się do bladego chłopca chłodno. Konfrontację śledzi coraz więcej osób. Teraz wzrok wszystkich kieruje się w stronę chłopca, który prychnął — zupełnie jakby, podobnie jak i ja, wcześniej nie mieli pojęcia, że ktoś taki istnieje. Pod dziesiątkami spojrzeń wydaje się on jednak rosnąć, a nie kulić ze wstydu, a to rozwściecza mnie bardziej niż to wcześniejsze prychnięcie. — Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś mówił, jak _ty_ się nazywasz.

Geraldine wybucha śmiechem, którym natychmiast zaraża kilka osób dookoła siebie.

— To Tom Riddle z mojej klasy — mówi pomiędzy zalewającymi ją falami rozbawienia. — Tom. _Riddle._

— Tom Riddle — powtarzam. — Tom Riddle!

Teraz śmieją się już prawie wszyscy.

— Nie zgubiłeś się? — pyta Nott z politowaniem. — Jesteś pewien, że jesteś we właściwym pokoju wspólnym?

Nigdy nie spotkałam nikogo, kto nazywałby się tak pospolicie. Wzdrygam się z obrzydzeniem. Prawdopodobnie mamy w domu… _szlamę_.

Kiedy tylko pojawia się w moich myślach to słowo, Tom Riddle przeszywa mnie wzrokiem, a choć pogardzam nim w tym momencie jak nikim innym, czuję się lekko zaniepokojona.

— Mój ojciec był czarodziejem — mówi chłopiec spokojnie. Tak spokojnie, że kilka śmiechów cichnie.

— Z takim nazwiskiem… to bardzo wątpliwe — upiera się Nott. Jego kumple kiwają gorliwie głowami, gdzieniegdzie ponownie słychać chichoty.

— Mój ojciec był czarodziejem — powtarza Tom i bez cienia strachu patrzy w oczy Nottowi, potem Lestrange'owi, a w końcu ponownie spogląda na mnie. Gdybym wierzyła, że w jego żyłach płynie choć kropla prawdziwie czarodziejskiej krwi, zapewne przeraziłaby mnie wizja tego, co może mi zrobić w rewanżu za to upokorzenie.

Popełniam jednak wielki błąd i nie wierzę.

Obiecuję sobie obserwować go uważnie i udaje mi się trzymać tego postanowienia do końca dnia. Mam jednak dwanaście lat i dużo poważniejsze problemy — nie radzę sobie z transmutacją, a tym trudniej mi się skupić, im więcej uwagi poświęca mi ten pajac Dumbledore. Mój ojciec zwyczajnie go nie znosi; mam wrażenie, że przynoszę wstyd mojej rodzinie, nie rozumiejąc tego przedmiotu. Spędzam więc godziny w bibliotece, a Geraldine dobrodusznie postanawia mi towarzyszyć, choć sama jest tak bystra, że nie potrzebuje dodatkowych korepetycji. Ślęczy jednak wraz ze mną nad grubymi tomiskami — eliksiry, zielarstwo, obrona przed czarną magią, zaklęcia… Jej wzrok ślizga się po pożółkłych kartach ksiąg akapit za akapitem; uczy się z taką pasją, że czasem sama zapominam się skupić na transmutacji i śledzę z zapartym tchem całkowite zanurzenie w nauce mojej najdroższej kuzynki.

— Po co ci to wszystko? — zagaduję ją pewnego dnia, bo nie mogę już wytrzymać z ciekawości.

Gerladine wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie lubię nie być najlepsza — odpowiada.

Popełniam kolejny błąd, nie pytając, kto ośmiela się wiedzieć o magii więcej od niej.

Źle sypiam. Śni mi się, że oblewam test z transmutacji. Na wszystkie pytania odpowiadam dobrze, wiem to przecież, uczyłam się z Geraldine godzinami. Kiedy jednak wstaję, by oddać pergamin Dumbledore'owi, widzę, jak moje koślawe litery przesuwają się do brzegu kartki, a potem formują w wielkiego węża i śliskim zygzakiem znikają pod blatem stołu. Mój pergamin jest pusty.

— Niestety, moja droga — cmoka Dumbledore z udawaną troską i stawia na moim teście wielkie, ziejące pustką O.

Budzę się przerażona — do testu zostało ledwie kilka godzin.

Wychodzę do pokoju wspólnego i zapalam świecę. Przez chwilę wydaje mi się, że pomieszczenie jest puste, ale potem je zauważam — wpatrujące się we mnie z zainteresowaniem oczy, każde z nich tak podobne do wielkiego O na moim teście.

— Dobry wieczór — mówi Tom Riddle i podchodzi bliżej. Nie wiem, co jest z nim nie w porządku, nie potrafię powiedzieć, co wydaje mi się takie niepokojące, ale skóra na moich rękach natychmiast pokrywa się gęsią skórką.

Na ramieniu Toma siedzi wąż, który jeszcze kwadrans wcześniej był moim wypracowaniem na temat animagii.

Od tej chwili widzę go wszędzie.

Przy śniadaniu podnoszę głowę, bo wydaje mi się, że na mnie patrzy, ale okazuje się, że jest zatopiony w lekturze jakiejś książki bez tytułu.

W dormitorium zdarza mi się obrócić gwałtownie w przekonaniu, że chowa się za moim łóżkiem, ale znajduję tam tylko kota mojej współlokatorki Maggie.

I zawsze, _zawsze_ kiedy o nim pomyślę, dopada mnie irracjonalna pewność, że jakimś sposobem mnie _słyszy_.

Prawie mam nadzieję, że kiedy wrócę po wakacjach, jego nie będzie już w Hogwarcie — przypomną sobie o nim jego mugolscy rodzice i zabiorą go tam, gdzie przynależy, albo przydarzy mu się jakiś tragiczny wypadek. Cokolwiek, co sprawi, że nie będę wpadać w histerię za każdym razem, kiedy na mnie popatrzy.

Ale on wraca — i z nieznanych mi przyczyn nie jest już sam. Teraz zaczyna się za nim włóczyć niczym cień sam Randolph Macnair.

— Z tym dzieciakiem jest coś nie tak — wyznaję pewnego razu Geraldine. Nie odważyłabym się opowiedzieć jej o wszystkich tych dziwacznych spotkaniach i spojrzeniach — jeszcze wzięłaby mnie za szaloną i przestała ze mną przestawać — ale nie mogę dłużej dusić tego w sobie. Geraldine jest najbliższą mi osobą, sądzę więc, że powinna wiedzieć.

Ale ona wzrusza tylko ramionami.

— Czy ja wiem? — zastanawia się. — Straszny z niego odludek, ale nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, ile punktów nabił Slytherinowi w zeszłym roku. Zdaje mi się, kochana, że obie się myliłyśmy. Nie można mieć szlamowatej krwi i jednocześnie być tak bezczelnie zdolnym.

Widzę, że jest zła — w zeszłym roku skończyła przez niego klasę na drugiej pozycji, z czego się do tej pory nie otrząsnęła — ale też pełna podziwu.

Czuję wstyd. Z pewnością dopowiedziałam sobie do jego historii więcej, niż w niej istotnie było. Stworzyłam we własnej głowie potwora i karmiłam go obficie przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy. Co jakiś pierwszoroczniak mógł mieć wspólnego z moimi koszmarami? Ależ byłam głupiutka! Dobrze, że nie zdążyłam wszystkiego wyśpiewać Geraldine, zanim przemówiła mi do rozumu.

Oddycham głęboko i po raz pierwszy od kwietnia śpię spokojnie.

Trochę wbrew sobie, z ciekawości — a może wiedziona intuicją, trudno stwierdzić z całym przekonaniem — zaczynam go bacznie obserwować. Wiem, kiedy wstaje — późno, zawsze w ostatniej chwili wpada do pokoju wspólnego z przekrzywionym krawatem. To jedyny moment w ciągu dnia, kiedy mogłabym powiedzieć, że cechuje go pewne roztargnienie. Jego spojrzenie jest wtedy mętne, oczy rozbiegane, ruchy wolniejsze niż zwykle. Dopiero wiele miesięcy później dowiaduję się, że to wyłącznie dlatego, że noce spędza na zakradaniu się do zakazanego działu biblioteki albo gabinetów profesorów. Przekazuje mi to z podziwem Geraldine, która dowiedziała się od Maggie, której przekazała plotkę starsza siostra spotykająca się z Nottem. Kiedy o to pytam parę osób, wszyscy kiwają głowami — „wiemy, słyszeliśmy” — ale nie udaje mi się porozmawiać z nikim, kto widział Toma w którejkolwiek z tych sytuacji.

Na śniadanie zawsze je kaszę i tosty z bekonem. Powoli przeżuwa jedzenie i nigdy nie wstaje od stołu, póki nie skończy przeglądać najnowszego wydania Proroka. Niewielu uczniów z podobną pasją śledzi wydarzenia w kraju — wnioskuję to z nabożnej ciszy, która zapada od jakiegoś czasu zawsze, kiedy Tom otwiera usta, by wyrazić swoją opinię na jakiś temat. Od czasu, kiedy podważyłam jego pochodzenie, nie zauważyłam, by ktokolwiek odważył się zrobić to samo twarzą w twarz, choć często słyszę wątpliwości przekazywane szeptem z ust do ust, aż docierają one do uszu Macnaira albo Traversa, którzy potem za pomocą wcale niewybrednych klątw dają wyraz swojemu... niezadowoleniu.

Najpierw jest ich tylko dwóch: Randolph Macnair i Septimus Travers. Obaj chodzą do klasy z Tomem; Geraldine wyraża się o nich raczej niepochlebnie.

— To półgłówki — mówi, obrażona. — Dostają lepsze oceny tylko dlatego, że kumplują się z Tomem. Gdyby nie on, nie przechodziliby chyba z klasy do klasy.

Moja droga Geraldine ma ogromną potrzebę sprawiedliwości społecznej, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o właściwą ocenę postępów w edukacji. Dlatego imponuje jej bystry Tom i dlatego pogardza jego kolegami.

Czasem wydaje mi się, że gdyby Macnair nie był _tym_ Macnairem i Travers _tym_ Traversem, nigdy nie zostaliby kumplami Toma Riddle'a. Wszyscy w Slytherinie myślą, że to oni przygarnęli pod swoje skrzydła przybłędę, ale ja przeczuwam, że jest dokładnie odwrotnie — to Tom ich wybrał.

Potem wybiera również Sloane'a — Sloane jest w szóstej klasie i, podobnie jak Tom, trzyma się raczej na uboczu. Wiemy o nim tylko tyle, że jest geniuszem zaklęć i z zamkniętymi oczami ogrywa wszystkich w szachy. Rzadko się u nas zdarza, aby drugoklasista zaczynał się prowadzać ze „starszymi” — zwłaszcza kimś takim jak Sloane i jego świta. Plotki dotyczące pochodzenia Toma szybko tracą na znaczeniu — i tylko kiedy pytam Adelajdę Sloane, skąd u jej brata zainteresowanie Riddle'em, wzrusza ramionami i odpowiada:

— Po prostu pewnego dnia usiedli razem przy stole. Nie widziałam wcześniej, by ze sobą w ogóle rozmawiali.

Tak można opisać wszystko, co związane z tym dziwacznym chłopcem — nikt niczego nie widzi, nikt o niczym nie wie, aż pewnego razu coś się dzieje i wszyscy przyjmują to za naturalną kolej rzeczy. Czasem wydaje mi się, że widzę jedynie skrawki rzeczywistości — że przesypiam rozwój wydarzeń i budzę się tylko na efekt. Całe rzesze ludzi dookoła mnie cierpią, zdaje się, na tę samą przypadłość. Jednego dnia nazywamy Riddle'a mugolską sierotą, a następnego nie formułujemy opinii na temat poczynań Grindelwalda, dopóki Tom nie wskaże nam, co powinniśmy myśleć.

W przerwie świątecznej siedzę w bibliotece i czytam „Przemiany międzygatunkowe”. Dookoła panuje niemal idealna cisza — większość uczniów wybyła do domu na święta, codziennie rano w Wielkiej Sali zbiera się nas kilkanaścioro. Ze Slytherinu tylko ja i Tom.

— Dlaczego nie jesteś teraz w domu? — zagaduje Tom, pojawiając się niespodziewanie za moimi plecami.

Jego głos jest cichy i spokojny, niemal łagodny. Odsuwa sobie krzesło po mojej prawej stronie i zaczyna rozkładać swoje książki.

— Jestem do tyłu z transmutacją — odpowiadam, nieco nabzdyczona. Choć minęło już trochę czasu, wciąż pamiętam tajemnicze spotkanie w pokoju wspólnym, kiedy z jakiegoś powodu miał na ramieniu węża z mojego snu.

Nie patrzy na mnie, ale mogłabym przysiąc, że się lekko uśmiecha.

— Mogę ci pomóc, jeśli chcesz — proponuje. — Lubię transmutację.

Moje serce krzyczy: „Nie zgadzaj się, poradzisz sobie sama, masz jeszcze Geraldine”, ale rozsądek nie pozwala odmówić. Nie należę do lubianych osób. Po raz pierwszy ktoś, kto nie jest moją kuzynką, postanawia mi pomóc z własnej woli. Nie byłabym Ślizgonką, gdybym nie wykorzystała faktu, że oferuje mi to nie byle kto, ale jeden z najbystrzejszych umysłów.

— Chętnie, dzięki.

Tym razem wiem, że to poważny błąd, ale i tak decyduję się go popełnić.

Mijają co najmniej dwie godziny, zanim Tom postanawia odezwać się do mnie po raz kolejny. Mówi takim tonem, jakby kontynuował jakąś przerwaną konwersację. W jego głosie nie słyszę ani jednej fałszywej nuty, ani jednego sztucznego dźwięku, zupełnie jakby próbował udowodnić mi za wszelką cenę, że się co do niego mylę.

— Nie jest ci przykro, że zostałaś, kiedy wszyscy wrócili?

Wzruszam ramionami.

— Trochę — mówię. — Ale tylko trochę. Moi bracia są nieznośni, wystarczy, że się z nimi męczę podczas wakacji.

Tak naprawdę chętnie bym ich zobaczyła, ale nie chcę wyjść na sentymentalną marudę.

— To nie spędzasz świąt z Geraldine? Słyszałem, że jesteście spokrewnione.

Uśmiecham się z wyższością.

— Wszystkie magiczne rodziny są ze sobą spokrewnione. — _Oczywiście. Skąd taki przybłęda jak on mógłby to wiedzieć._ — Yaxleyowie są naszymi kuzynami trzeciego stopnia. Gdybym chciała, mogłabym wyjść za brata Geraldine, a ona za jednego z moich. Wtedy byłybyśmy prawdziwą rodziną. A ty masz rodzeństwo?

Nie żeby mnie choćby w najmniejszym stopniu interesowało, ilu jeszcze Tomów Riddle’ów nosi ziemia.

Zanim Tom zdąży odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie, pan Podmore podnosi nagle głowę — do tej pory pochrapywał cicho przy swoim biurku — i z naganą spogląda najpierw na nas, potem na zegarek, potem znów na nas. Bibliotekarz to człowiek niewielu słów. Podnosimy się i pakujemy książki.

— No to na razie — mówi Tom i ulatnia się niczym kamfora. Do pokoju wspólnego wracam sama i nie widzę go już ani razu aż do następnego popołudnia. Co robił w międzyczasie, nie mam pojęcia, ale nie wykluczam, że zwyczajnie mnie unikał. Wzruszam ramionami. Nie przejmuję się tym wcale — przecież i tak go nie lubię. Nie lubię nikogo poza Geraldine.

Przerwa świąteczna dłuży mi się niemiłosiernie. Nie mam wcale ochoty się uczyć transmutacji — mam wrażenie, że nigdy jej nie pojmę. Siadam w fotelu i otwieram książkę, ale moje myśli dryfują najpierw w kierunku placka z wiśniami, potem złotych loków Gilberta Avery'ego, a w końcu miękkiego łóżka w dormitorium, do którego nie mam siły się zwlec, choć nie robiłam tego dnia nic wyczerpującego.

Wydaje mi się, że opuszczam powieki tylko na sekundę, ale musi minąć dużo więcej czasu — kiedy podnoszę je ponownie, naprzeciwko mnie siedzi Tom i wpatruje się we mnie bez słowa. Jego oczy są zimne i puste, a mina wyraża głęboką niechęć. Gdy zauważa, że nie śpię, w ułamku sekundy wszystko się zmienia — twarz nabiera koloru, usta wykrzywiają się w uśmiechu, który mógłby uchodzić za szczery, gdybym nie zauważyła przypadkiem, co pod sobą skrywa.

— To nie może być zdrowe dla kręgosłupa — śmieje się, a brzmi to trochę tak, jakby śmiał się po raz pierwszy w życiu. Niezręcznie, groteskowo. Rozmasowuję kark i warczę wściekle:

— Mógłbyś przestać się na mnie gapić jak jakiś świr, kiedy śpię?

Spogląda na mnie z zaskoczeniem i wskazuje na koc, który trzyma w rękach.

— Nie chciałem, żebyś marzła. To bardzo zimna noc.

Odkłada koc na oparcie mojego fotela i odchodzi, pozostawiając mnie sam na sam z wyrzutami sumienia. Głupia! To gra cieni padających na jego twarz napędziła mi stracha, a ja jak zwykle dopatrzyłam się najgorszego. _Nic dziwnego, że nikt nie może mnie znieść._

W sobotę późnym wieczorem wraca do Hogwartu Geraldine. Nie miałam nawet pojęcia, jak bardzo za nią tęskniłam, póki nie zobaczyłam tych śmiejących się do mnie z drugiego końca pokoju wspólnego oczu. Geraldine ma piękne oczy — duże i błękitne niczym ocean — mogłabym patrzyć w nie godzinami. Macha do mnie, próbując się wyswobodzić z objęć swoich współlokatorek. W przeciwieństwie do mnie jest niezwykle lubiana.

— Nie mów mi tylko, że spędziłaś cały wolny czas z nosem w książkach! — wita mnie ze śmiechem.

Wzruszam ramionami.

— Nie wszyscy mają szczęście mieć twoją głowę, Geraldine. — A potem, wiedziona nagłym impulsem, dodaję: — Tęskniłam za tobą.

— Och, ja za tobą też, głuptasie! — Wyciąga przed siebie nogi i pochyla się w moją stronę, by szepnąć mi do ucha: — Mam dla ciebie sekret.

— Sekret? — pytam. Nie jestem wielką fanką tajemnic.

— Och, nie kręć nosem. Ten sekret spodoba się nawet tobie, bo dotyczy…

Ale nigdy nie dowiaduję się, kogo dotyczy sekret Geraldine, bo drzwi do pokoju wspólnego otwierają się z impetem, a do środka wkracza grupka chłopców wraz z Tomem, który kiwa nam głową na powitanie, zanim da się wciągnąć w wir świątecznych historii kolegów. Geraldine natychmiast milknie i pokazuje mi na migi, że dokończy swoją opowieść później.

Ale kiedy nadchodzi „później”, Geraldine znika. Nie widzę jej przez cały dzień — ani przy śniadaniu w Wielkiej Sali, ani w naszym zwyczajowym miejscu spotkań pomiędzy zajęciami, ani nawet w bibliotece, gdzie stara się codziennie stać się odrobinę mądrzejsza od chłopaka bez nazwiska.

Zagaduję nawet wieczorem jej koleżanki — nie wiem, komu ta rozmowa jest bardziej nie w smak, mnie czy im — ale twierdzą, że nie nocowała nawet w swoim dormitorium.

— Myślałam, że szwenda się gdzieś z tobą — wyjaśnia Marjorie, teraz wyraźnie zaniepokojona.

Odwracam się na pięcie i odchodzę. Geraldine nigdy nie lubiła się wygłupiać. Nie zniknęłaby ot tak sobie, bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Może zasłabła gdzieś w ciemnym, nieuczęszczanym korytarzu? Zawsze była taka chuda…

Wracam do biblioteki — może pan Podmore widział ją ostatnio? Popycham drzwi, a mój wzrok od razu pada na jasne włosy kuzynki. Podbiegam do niej i łapię ją za rękę — spogląda na mnie uważnie, ale bez swojego zwyczajowego błysku w oku. Coś jest nie tak, czuję to.

— Gdzie byłaś, Geraldine? Martwiłam się o ciebie!

Geraldine uśmiecha się dość sztywno, a uśmiech ten nie obejmuje oczu.

— Musisz obiecać, że nikomu nie powiesz. To sekret.

— Och, dajże już sobie spokój z tymi sekretami! Napędziłaś mi stracha.

Ale Geraldine kręci głową i puszcza moją rękę. Znam każdy grymas na twarzy mojej kuzynki i mogę z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że nie jest w tym momencie sobą.

— Spotkajmy się za godzinę gdzieś, gdzie nikt nas nie podsłucha. To ważne — dodaje, zanim zdążę zaprotestować. Geraldine doskonale wie, że nie jestem w stanie jej niczego odmówić.

— Dobrze — zgadzam się. Zgodzę się na wszystko, byle tylko wróciła do mnie wczorajsza Geraldine, zarumieniona i wesoła. — Wieża Astronomiczna?

— Nie, nie w zamku.

Nie w zamku? Jeszcze nigdy nie wymykałam się po zmroku na błonia.

— Nie w zamku — powtarzam jednak za Geraldine, jakby kierowana jakąś niewidzialną siłą. — Na brzegu Zakazanego Lasu, za Pustą Chatą.

Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego przychodzi mi na myśl akurat to miejsce. Nigdy się tam nawet nie zapuszczam, po zmroku czy w dzień. Mam nadzieję, że będę umiała tam trafić.

Geraldine podnosi się i popycha mnie lekko w stronę drzwi.

— A teraz musisz już iść — prosi.

— Proszę, powiedz mi…

— Później, dobrze? Obiecuję.

(Z perspektywy czasu widzę, dlaczego nie wierzę już ani w „później”, ani w „obiecuję”).

Droga wiodąca z zamku przez błonia jest śliska i błotnista. „Co to za zima” — myślę sobie, próbując utrzymać równowagę — „co to za zima, skoro ciągle pada deszcz”. Wiatr jęczy żałośnie pomiędzy koronami drzew — a przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że to wiatr, chociaż na wszelki wypadek nie podświetlam sobie różdżką ścieżki. Kto wie, co się czai w zaroślach.

— Geraldine? — szepczę w przestrzeń w nadziei, że już tam na mnie czeka pośród drzew.

Nagle czuję przejmujący chłód i żałuję, że wystawiłam głowę poza bezpieczne mury zamku. Dookoła ciemno choć oko wykol, równie dobrze mogłabym być ślepa. Zapach wiatru miesza się z nieco stęchłym zapachem udeptanych resztek śniegu, tak że nie czuję nawet świerkowych igieł, choć wiem, że są wszędzie wokół mnie. Za to dźwięki z każdym moim krokiem przybierają na sile — wycie wilka w głębi lasu, skrzek dzikich ptaków nade mną, gady prześlizgujące się złowieszczo pomiędzy wyłysiałymi krzewami. Ponieważ nie należę do najodważniejszych osób na świecie, czuję, że zbiera mi się na płacz.

— Geraldine? — próbuję nieco głośniej. — Geraldine!

Intuicja mówi mi, że moja kuzynka gdzieś tu jest. Czy zabawia się moim kosztem? Byłoby to bardzo niesportowe i zupełnie nie w jej stylu. Zatrzymuję się i nasłuchuję. Stoję tuż obok Pustej Chaty, po mojej prawej stronie rozciągają się błonia, a od lewej groźnie szumi na mnie pierwszy rząd świerków Zakazanego Lasu. Przełykam ślinę i postanawiam przyświecić sobie okolicę różdżką — tylko na sekundę, dla orientacji.

Resztę pamiętam migawkami.

Stoję i patrzę. Pięć sekund, może siedem. Wystarczająco długo, by rozpoznać złoty kolor rozsypanych na śniegu loków. Odwracam się i wymiotuję. Dźwięki nocy przerywa koszmarny wrzask — tak głośny, że zaczynam się bać, że zlecą się na brzeg lasu wszystkie żyjące w nim zwierzęta. Modlę się, by ustał, aż w końcu dociera do mnie, że to ja, to mój wrzask, to moje rozdzierające wołanie o pomoc niesie się przez błonia do zamku i w głąb lasu.

Nie wiem, ile czasu mija, nim pojawiają się jacyś ludzie. Ktoś łapie mnie za ramię i odciąga, ale ja nie mogę przestać obejmować jej ciasno.

— Geraldine! — wrzeszczę bez opamiętania. — Nie zostawiaj mnie, Geraldine! Nie waż się mnie zostawiać!

Niewiele zostało z tego drobnego ciała. Krwawe pręgi nie pokrywają chyba tylko twarzy — wciąż otwarte błękitne oczy zastygły w wyrazie śmiertelnego przerażenia.

— Wilk — oznajmia czyjś głos.

— Prędzej wilkołak — prostuje inny.

Chcę, żeby sobie poszli. Geraldine obiecała, że zdradzi mi sekret, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy nikt nie będzie mógł nas podsłuchać.

— Obudź się, Geraldine. Obudź się.

I znów czyjeś dłonie, tym razem silniejsze. Kopię i drapię, ale bez skutku. Upiornie blada twarz Geraldine oddala się i wkrótce znika mi z oczu. Wybucham płaczem, w ustach czuję słony smak łez zmieszanych z jakimś eliksirem. Wspomnienie martwego ciała Geraldine wiruje mi przed oczami, aż tracę przytomność.

— Nie żyła już od poprzedniego wieczora.

To pierwsze zdanie, które słyszę tuż po przebudzeniu. Otwieram oczy i nie jest wcale tak, jak po przebudzeniu z koszmaru — nie muszę mrugać przez minutę, by sobie przypomnieć, co się wydarzyło. Pamiętam doskonale. Pamiętam każdy szczegół — każdą odsłoniętą kość, każdy poszarpany płat skóry, każdą plamę zeschniętej krwi.

I nie czuję nic.

Geraldine nie żyje. Równie dobrze i moje życie może się skończyć.

„Nie żyła od poprzedniego wieczora” — tak mówią. Ale mylą się przecież, muszą się mylić. Rozmawiałam z nią ledwie godzinę przed… przed…

Stop. Nie mogę o tym myśleć. Kiedy nie myślę, to aż tak bardzo nie boli. Kontempluję biel ścian, niewiarygodnie cienką linię ust szkolnej pielęgniarki, odgłos czyichś kroków piętro wyżej.

— Jak się czujesz? — pyta profesor Slughorn. Siedział przy mnie całą noc — zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

Czuję się świetnie.

— Świetnie — powtarzam głośno. — Mogę już iść?

Podnoszę się na łokciach, wszyscy patrzą na mnie z zaskoczeniem.

— Biedaczka, ciągle jest w szoku — cmoka pani Hobbes. Nagle zaczynają mnie irytować jej cienkie usta, tak samo jak nieznośna biel ścian i słoniowy krok nad moją głową.

— Czuję się świetnie — upieram się. — Chciałabym już wyjść. Nie chcę was słuchać, chcę być sama.

Widzę zaniepokojone spojrzenie Slughorna, ale — ku mojemu zdziwieniu i uldze — pani Hobbes wzrusza ramionami. Przed wyjściem dostaję tylko jakiś flakon, którego zawartość połykam bez zastanowienia. Nie obchodzi mnie, co się ze mną stanie.

Wracam do pokoju wspólnego, bo gdzie niby miałabym pójść. Nie ma w zamku żadnych miejsc, które by mi o niej nie przypominały. Dociera do mnie, że już nigdy nie usiądzie u moich stóp i nie poprosi, bym rozczesała jej włosy. Już nigdy nie powie: „Źle opisałaś drugie prawo Gampa, głuptasie”. Nigdy nie wyjdzie za mojego brata i nie zostanie moją _prawdziwą_ siostrą.

Popycham drzwi i staję w progu, jakby mnie ktoś spetryfikował. Chyba wszyscy Ślizgoni zebrali się tam, by uczcić pamięć Geraldine. Na wszystkich twarzach maluje się rozpacz lub co najmniej głęboki smutek i mam wrażenie, że tylko ja stoję tam z białą plamą zamiast twarzy — bez choćby jednej emocji malującej się między brwiami czy wokół oczu. Coraz więcej osób odwraca w moją stronę głowy, Maggie podchodzi, żeby poklepać mnie współczująco po plecach, ale natychmiast się odsuwa, jakby palił ją dotyk mojego ciała.

Widzę pośród tłumu braci Nott, Agryppę Avery, która chlipie rozdzierająco, widzę całą rodzinę Traversów w jednym kącie, widzę Maggie dosiadającą się do trzęsących się od niepohamowanego płaczu współlokatorek Geraldine, widzę Macnaira i Sloane'a, a obok nich… tak, widzę Toma, który odwraca się w moją stronę z trudnym do odgadnięcia wyrazem twarzy.

— Bardzo mi przykro — mówi tylko. Przewracam oczami — jakby cokolwiek miało się zmienić, jakby deklaracje współczucia miały mi przywrócić żywą Geraldine. — To wielka tragedia — zwraca się Tom do zgromadzonych Ślizgonów. — Wielka i… niepotrzebna — głos mu tężeje. Podnosi na mnie wzrok i kontynuuje: — To dla nas wszystkich nauczka, by poważnie traktować zagrożenie, jakim jest Zakazany Las. Pomyśleć, że gdyby tam nie poszła, wciąż byłaby między nami. Kto mógł jej poddać ten szalony, _szalony_ pomysł?

Coraz głośniejszy szmer jest wystarczającym wyrazem aprobaty dla jego słów. Ludzie odwracają się jeden do drugiego, jakby szukali osoby, która przyzna się: „Tak, to ja namówiłam Geraldine na wypad pod las”. I tylko Tom nie przestaje patrzeć prosto na mnie. I już wiem — Tom zna prawdę.

To ja zabiłam Geraldine Yaxley.

Codziennie budzę się, przecieram oczy i długo leżę bez ruchu na łóżku. Moje współlokatorki zdążą się już umyć, ubrać i wyjść, a ja nadal nie mogę się zmusić do opuszczenia stóp na zimną posadzkę. Na zajęcia docieram zawsze odrobinę spóźniona, bez śniadania, nieprzygotowana. Nie odzywam się niepytana — właściwie to nawet pytana rzadko zabieram głos. Niektórzy, jak Dumbledore albo Merrythought, drążą, póki czegoś ode mnie nie wyciągną. Reszta po prostu wzrusza ramionami i kontynuuje wykład.

Nie zauważam nawet, kiedy wiosna zamienia się w lato. Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem udaje mi się zaliczyć egzaminy. Czasem wstaję z łóżka w poniedziałek, a kiedy ponownie przykładam głowę do poduszki, jest już niedziela. Mrugam i mija pięć godzin. Odwracam się do Maggie, by odpowiedzieć na zadane pytanie, a domowy skrzat patrzy na mnie swoimi wielkimi oczami, nie rozumiejąc. I zastanawiam się, czy zawsze byłam, czy dopiero niedawno się stałam — odrobinę szalona.

Udaje mi się nie myśleć o Geraldine aż do powrotu do szkoły. W Hogwarcie widzę ją jednak wszędzie: w każdym odprysku farby na oparciu krzesła, w odbiciu światła od lustra w łazience, w pozostawionej na stoliku w pokoju wspólnym szczotce do włosów...

Ale najczęściej widzę ją w snach.

Przychodzi do mnie dokładnie taka sama jak tego dnia, kiedy widziałam ją po raz ostatni — nieobecna duchem, przerażona i pobladła.

— Nie powinnam była — mówi. — Nie powinnam była się wtrącać.

W tych snach to ja jestem wilkołakiem. Zwabiam Geraldine do lasu i rozszarpuję ją na strzępy, kończyna po kończynie, póki życie nie przestanie w niej drgać. Rano wracam do zamku, kładę się do własnego łóżka i udaję, że nie pamiętam. Udaję, że widzę żywą Geraldine jeszcze późnym wieczorem, choć tak naprawdę to tylko jej duch. Dlatego jest wtedy smutna — bo ona wie, a ja jeszcze nie.

Każdego ranka budzę się więc i próbuję wytężyć umysł — _co robiłam tego wieczora, kiedy Geraldine wróciła z ferii? Czy księżyc świecił wtedy w pełni? Co robiłam podczas innych pełni tego roku — czy umiem to sobie przypomnieć? Czy istnieje choćby cień, niewielki ułamek szansy, że jestem wilkołakiem?_ Raz nawet całą noc podczas pełni spędzam w pokoju wspólnym z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Walczę ze snem — jest trudno, ale kiedy tylko czuję, że już dłużej nie wytrzymam, że muszę przyłożyć głowę do oparcia _tylko na parę chwil, na minutkę_ , przypominam sobie, dlaczego to robię. Rano wydaje mi się, że zyskałam już pewność — nie jestem wilkołakiem, nie mogę być. Nie mija nawet doba i wracają pytania — _a co jeśli przyjmuję jakiś eliksir, tylko o tym nie wiem? Może nauczyciele wiedzą, ale nie chcą mi powiedzieć? Może dlatego zawsze, kiedy na mnie patrzą, widzę w ich oczach tylko nieskończoną żałość? Czy można uleczyć wilkołactwo?_

Kiedy mam lepszy dzień — to zabawne, mieć lepsze dni tylko wtedy, kiedy tracisz kontakt z rzeczywistością bardziej niż zwykle i zapadasz się bez świadomości w sen na jawie — zdaje mi się, że wierzę, iż to nie ja wysłałam Geraldine do Zakazanego Lasu na pewną śmierć. To musiał być jej duch, który przyszedł mi powiedzieć, gdzie szukać ciała. Czyż nie to mówili nauczyciele? Czyż nie była martwa od co najmniej doby, kiedy ją znalazłam?

Gdy zastanawiam się nad tym nad jeziorem ostatniego październikowego wieczora, czuję na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Nie muszę nawet podnosić głowy, by wiedzieć, kto to. Tom Riddle poświęca mi ostatnio zadziwiająco dużo uwagi — więcej nawet niż swoim cudem zdobytym kolegom.

W przypływie odwagi odwzajemniam spojrzenie. Mina chłopca wyraża troskę, może nawet współczucie — emocje, o posiadanie których nigdy bym go nie posądzała. Słusznie, jak się okazuje, bo przecież prawda tkwi w oczach — a te są puste. Tak puste, jak oczy Geraldine tego dnia, gdy widziałam ją po raz ostatni.

„Mam dla ciebie sekret”.

Wyobrażam go sobie, jak zdejmuje z nóg Geraldine pończochy. Rozpina guziki jej szaty i zsuwa ją z jej ramion, odsłaniając zalążki biustu uwięzione pod gorsetowym stanikiem. Obserwuje ją z pożądaniem — nie cielesnym jednak; Tom Riddle nie pożąda nikogo cieleśnie. Jest posągiem wykutym z kamienia, idealnie obojętnym na doznania zmysłowe — nie kusi go ani delikatna woń perfum Geraldine, ani jej szczuplutki przegub próbujący uwolnić się z więzów mimo opadających sił, nie daje się zwieść słodyczy jej głosu ani miękkości jej włosów, kiedy wsuwa w nie rękę, by wyrwać kilka kosmyków. Tom pożąda wyłącznie władzy i poczucia kontroli, błagań i jęków, łez przerażenia i rozpaczliwych wrzasków, kiedy macha różdżką, zadając jej cięcie za cięciem — z odpowiedniej odległości, naturalnie. Brzydzi się krwią.

Potrzebuję dowodu — instrukcji warzenia eliksirów, których nie powinien był w trzeciej klasie znać; resztek skórki boomslanga; zaplątanej między szatami starej pończochy; czegokolwiek, co uciszy moje wyrzuty sumienia. Czegoś, co udowodni mi, że to nie ja tracę rozum, ale ktoś mi go rozmyślnie odbiera.

Nietrudno wcale zakraść się do chłopięcych dormitoriów, zupełnie jakby się komuś wydawało, że tylko w drugą stronę istnieje potrzeba tworzenia specjalnych barier. Czekam, aż wszyscy wyjdą na boisko quidditcha, gdzie Slytherin gra mecz z Ravenclawem, a potem szukam sypialni chłopców z czwartego roku. „Tam, na lewo” — szepcze jakiś głos w mojej głowie. Powinnam go podobno nazywać przeczuciem, ale ja lubię myśleć, że to Geraldine próbuje mi pomagać.

Przerzucam absolutnie wszystko do góry nogami — otwieram kolejną szufladę, i kolejną, i kolejną… „Teraz już na pewno coś znajdę” — powtarzam sobie z nadzieją. — „Musi gdzieś tu być. Cokolwiek, przyjmę najdrobniejszą wskazówkę, najbardziej mglisty strzęp informacji!”. Ryję pomiędzy poduszkami, ignorując strumienie łez spływające mi po twarzy. Byłam taka pewna, _taka pewna!_

— Czy możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co robisz?

Podnoszę głowę, łzy zastygają mi na twarzy. To Tom — Tom wrócił. Stoi nade mną z groźną miną i założonymi na piersi rękoma, po jego prawej stronie Macnair, po prawej — Avery.

— Ja…

Myślę gorączkowo, jak się wytłumaczyć. W jednej dłoni trzymam czyjąś bieliznę, w drugiej — pęknięty kałamarz. Po na wpół zawstydzonym, na pół rozeźlonym spojrzeniu Avery'ego wnioskuję, że bielizna należy do niego.

— Możemy jej… — zaczyna Macnair z okrutnym błyskiem w oku i czeka na reakcję Toma, który przypuszczalnie rozumie doskonale, co zdaniem Macnaira „mogą mi”, ale mimo wszystko kręci głową.

— Popełniasz błąd — zwraca się do mnie uprzejmie. Uprzejmie!

I wtedy jest mi już absolutnie wszystko jedno. Podnoszę się z całą godnością, na jaką mnie stać, i oznajmiam mu prosto w twarz:

— Zabiłeś Geraldine. Znam prawdę, Tom, pozbyłeś się jej, bo poznała twój sekret. Zapłacisz za to. Jeśli nie mi, to komuś jeszcze w tym życiu za to zapłacisz.

Wytrzymuję długie, badawcze spojrzenie jego czarnych oczu, a potem spoglądam na jego towarzyszy. Macnair wygląda, jakby go mój monolog wyjątkowo uradował. To ten typ człowieka, dla którego Boże Narodzenie jest zawsze wtedy, kiedy uda mu się wyrwać skrzydło musze albo rozpołowić zaskrońca. Ale Avery… on wygląda, jakby wszystko mu już było obojętne. Czyjeś nieszczęście, krzywda, tragedia — jakie to ma znaczenie, skoro sam już nie wie, czy oszalał, czy po prostu odkryto przed nim jego własną moralną zgniliznę.

Myślę sobie, że mam z Averym wiele wspólnego.

Tom wygląda na rozczarowanego.

— Wiem, że przeżyłaś stratę — mówi łagodnie, ale jestem prawie pewna, że tak naprawdę mi grozi. — Wiem, że od tamtej pory nie możesz się odnaleźć. Ogromnie mi przykro i żałuję. Geraldine była bardzo bystra i z pewnością miała cię za najlepszą kompankę. Ale nie masz prawa włamywać się do _mojej_ sypialni i oskarżać _mnie_ o morderstwo tylko po to, by uciszyć własne sumienie. Oboje wiemy, co się naprawdę przydarzyło twojej kuzynce.

Uśmiecha się w niezwykle zimny, oślizgły sposób. Nigdy nie widziałam tak nieludzkiej twarzy u czternastolatka. _Nigdy nie widziałam tak nieludzkiej twarzy u żadnego człowieka._

Wieczorem tego dnia nie mogę zasnąć. Część mnie kuli się ze wstydu — „jak mogłaś go tak bezpodstawnie oskarżyć, głupia” — część wciąż jeszcze ma nadzieję — „próbuje cię zmanipulować, musisz spróbować się temu oprzeć”.

Rano znów jestem nieprzyjemna i ponura. Czasem mam wrażenie, że urodziłam się z tym grymasem na twarzy i razem z nim umrę.

Tom przechodzi wzdłuż stołu Slytherinu witany głośno przez innych uczniów.

— Cześć, Tom — mówi starszy z braci Nott. Prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy publicznie przyznaje się do tego, że zauważa w ogóle obecność przybłędy.

— Dzięki za pomoc z runami — uśmiecha się do Toma Maggie.

— Może chciałbyś jutro zagrać z nami w gargulki? — dopytuje jakiś pyzaty chłopiec z piątej klasy. Tom uśmiecha się i odmawia. Zawsze odmawia.

_Ale ja widzę więcej. Widzę ludzi zastraszonych i opętanych, niezdających sobie sprawy z własnej słabości. Widzę dziesiątki Ślizgonów pretendujących do bycia „kimś”, ale zamiast tego niezauważalnie zapadających się głębiej i głębiej w pułapkę bycia nikim._

Profesor Slughorn podchodzi do Toma, żeby zaprosić go na spotkanie Klubu Ślimaka. Nerwowym chichotem reaguje na odrobinę zbyt kurtuazyjny ukłon Riddle'a, ale jego świńskie oczka aż błyszczą podekscytowaniem. Widzi tylko nieśmiały uśmiech swojego najzdolniejszego ucznia i jego jakby speszone kiwnięcie głową.

_Ale ja — ja widzę też szydercze spojrzenie wycelowane w plecy oddalającego się profesora, westchnienie pełne słabo skrywanej irytacji, jakby odgrywanie grzecznego chłopca męczyło Toma bardziej niż cokolwiek innego._

Nawet ten dziwak Dumbledore, który zawsze daje mi do zrozumienia, że czyta w mojej głowie równie łatwo jak w toaletowej literaturze — i pewnie nie bardziej niż toaletowa literatura go zawartość mojej głowy interesuje — po opowiedzeniu jakiegoś naukowego dowcipu w gronie swoich studentów odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Toma, a potem cmoka z ukontentowaniem, kiedy okazuje się, że Tom jako jedyny rozumie.

_I w przeciwieństwie do mnie nie widzi, że gdyby Tom miał wybrać trzy osoby, którym najbardziej we wszechświecie życzy śmierci, tylko nad nazwiskiem Dumbledore'a nie musiałby się zastanawiać dłużej niż ułamek sekundy._

Jest w moich wspomnieniach Tom — mały, izolujący się chłopiec, którego nikt nie lubi, bo nie ma ani nazwiska, ani pozycji, ani szacunku dla żadnej z tych wartości. Tęsknię za tym Tomem i przeklinam dzień, w którym stał się człowiekiem, którym jest dziś.

Świadkiem mojego upadku.

———

Wczoraj zabiłam psa.

Bez różdżki — własnoręcznie ukręciłam mu kark. Pamiętam to trochę jak przez mgłę. Idę do lasu, do miejsca, w którym umarła Geraldine. Chcę poczuć swoją stratę, jeszcze raz doświadczyć tego bólu, jakby mi ktoś włożył dłoń pomiędzy żebra i wyszarpał serce, chcę odświeżyć wspomnienie, bo od roku nie umiem sobie przypomnieć ani skrzypienia jej włosów pod szczotką, ani kształtu oczu, ani radości, jaką sprawiał mi jej śmiech. Myślę: „Geraldine” i nie czuję nic.

Pod Zakazanym Lasem rośnie wysoka trawa, której zapach interesuje mnie dużo bardziej niż moje posłannictwo. Nie obchodzi mnie wcale Geraldine, tylko ta świeża trawa, ten szum świerkowych gałęzi, ta oszałamiająca świeżość wiosennego powietrza.

Jestem wściekła — głównie na siebie, ale trochę też na Geraldine, że swoim nieistnieniem wmusza we mnie obowiązek tęsknienia za nią do końca świata. (Świat się skończył, kiedy umarłaś, Geraldine). Krzyczę, ale nie wystarcza. Kopię ścianę Pustej Chaty, okładam ją pięściami, aż zdzieram sobie skórę na knykciach. Zapach świeżej krwi zwabia jakiegoś dzikiego kundla — i nagle nachodzi mnie ochota, żeby skręcić mu kark. Nie jestem złym człowiekiem. Nigdy nie skrzywdziłabym psa, gdybym nie była tak strasznie, strasznie wściekła.

Tom jest świadkiem każdej sekundy mojego napadu, a kiedy odchodzi, wybucham płaczem. Wiem, co się teraz stanie — co się _musi_ stać. Ludzie powinni się dowiedzieć, że jestem potworem. Tom ma moralny obowiązek, żeby im powiedzieć. Upiekło mi się po śmierci Geraldine, ale z psa już się nie wytłumaczę. Zakopuję go dla przyzwoitości, niezbyt głęboko. Ogon i uszy wystają trochę ponad pośpiesznie usypany kopiec.

— Wyglądasz okropnie — odzywa się do mnie Riddle, kiedy wracam do zamku i siadam przy stole Slytherinu, gotowa na sąd ostateczny. Podnoszę na niego nieprzytomny wzrok. — Powinnaś coś zjeść.

I podsuwa mi pod nos miskę kaszy, tej samej, którą sam codziennie rano zjada na śniadanie.

— Nie jestem głodna — odpowiadam.

— Każdy z nas bywa głodny. Nie ma sensu udawać, że umiesz żyć bez zaspokajania podstawowych potrzeb.

Nagle zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie rozmawiamy wcale o jedzeniu. Tom widział, jak zabijałam psa. Zauważył to, co i ja poczułam przy chrzęście psiego kręgosłupa — ulgę. I wie, wie doskonale, że _jestem_ złym człowiekiem. To jakby wyciągał do mnie rękę i mówił: „Obiecuję, że nikomu nie zdradzę twojego sekretu, ale musisz być dla mnie dobra”. Nadal nie wierzę w „obiecuję”, ale tak po prawdzie od dawna nie wierzę już w absolutnie nic. Przyjmuję wyciągniętą rękę i od tej chwili myślę o sobie: „Walburga Black, dziewczyna, która zabiła psa”. Wkrótce zdarza mi się i o Tomie myśleć inaczej, cieplej. Przecież powinniśmy sobie pomagać. _Wszystko będzie dobrze, póki będziemy sobie pomagać._

Myślę: „Geraldine” i nie czuję nic.

Już nigdy później — nie czuję nic.


End file.
